


Help! My Brother Is a Super Spy

by Darkrealmist



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri., Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Anime, Awkward Conversations, Boys Kissing, Comedy, Embarrassment, Humor, M/M, Multi, No Sex, Paranoia, Phone Calls & Telephones, Porn Watching, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Secret Relationship, Sexual Humor, Slash, Sneaking Around, Swearing, Teasing, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Uneasy over Ishida Yamato’s sudden proficiency in espionage, Yagami Taichi is on edge he’s at risk of exposure. [Post-Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna]
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida & Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi, Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya, Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya, Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya & Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Help! My Brother Is a Super Spy

Help! My Brother Is a Super Spy

Author’s Note: Set after _Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna_. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Digimon series.

Pairings: Established Taichi x Takeru. Referenced unrequited Taichi x Yamato.

Summary:

Uneasy over Ishida Yamato’s sudden proficiency in espionage, Yagami Taichi is on edge he’s at risk of exposure.

* * *

Taichi hustled Takeru inside. His elementary school soccer jersey and high school uniform hung sleeve to sleeve on the wall, and the blond commented on the apartment’s confined quarters, just as Agumon had.

“You weren’t followed, were you?”

“Taichi-san, relax! Patamon’s with Hikari-chan. He won’t be spreading any rumours. And if Hikari-chan hasn’t talked in this long, you can probably pull back a bit.”

“It’s Yamato I’m concerned about! You wouldn’t believe how intense he was when Eosmon targeted us! I can’t be too careful! He was in total ‘spy movie’ mode! Stalking the FBI? Having Daisuke and the others break into Menoa’s office? Giving me and Koushiro prepaid phones in the men’s room?”

“Yikes! Tell me that’s the only thing he gave you guys in there.”

“Turn off your smartphone and take out the battery!”

“I don’t think Niisan is that thorough. He isn’t Koushiro-san.”

Nonetheless, to calm Taichi down and moderate his otherwise rewardingly comedic facial expressions, Takeru did what his senior requested.

“Any more freaked out and I’d think your mom got into your private DVD collection.”

“…”

“Wait, did she, Taichi-san?”

“It was Agumon! Agumon found them! My mom hasn’t been in here!”

“Thank goodness for her!”

“Don’t be a wiseass, wiseass.”

“You know, at some point, Niisan’s going to find out.”

“Until then, I’m playing it safe!”

Takeru noticed the fridge. “How ’bout offering me a drink?”

“You’re not old enough.”

“But seducing the brother of the friend with whom you have had _years_ of unresolved sexual tension is okay?”

“Shut up.”

With that sour look, Taichi kissed Takeru and slammed him against the door, most certainly _not_ keeping the noise down.

While Taichi was biting his neck, Takeru felt a knock on the wood behind him.

“You expecting somebody?”

“Ordered food.”

Takeru patted his vest wrinkles flat and grabbed the door handle.

It was Yamato. 

“Ta-Takeru?”

“Niisan!” His brother shielded his hickeys.

“Yamato!”

“Taichi?”

Well, fuck glorious fuck.


End file.
